Jeadite's Hell
by sadfru
Summary: A oneshot AU of what happened to Jeadite after being crystalised by Berryl


Title: Jeadites Hell

Author: Sadfru

Summary: A oneshot AU of what happened to Jeadite after being crystalised by Berryl.

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon and characters do not belong to me in any way, only the OC Kurmori, Toukai, who doesn't even have a description, if you wanna use him or anything that doesn't belong to anyone else, ask.

Toukai looked on as the sailor senshi clumsily defeated another Youma, this one from a certified hell dimension and looked like a werewolf and was once someones husky that had a particular gem embeded in it's heart crystal turning it into the 8 foot monstrosity he could see.

Finally after being thrown around like fools they got there act together in what he thought was due to past life regression under stress as they began to show some cordination and skill soon pushing the beast back as a two removed the drained humans from the battlefeild until they had it surrounded and a combined assualt left it on the ground panting and near dead.

The princess came forward and did her little speech before casting her healing magic and just as the spell left her and blinded them to surrounded events he used his magic to pull the demon seed from the beast and the spell did the rest healing the heart crystal and returning the husky to it's former side which then clambered over to it's owner as another dramatic evil villian appeared in the sky to rant and they ranted back before a small fight and they left

Same old same old as it had been for nigh on 4 years.

Kurmori, Toukai simply shook his head and left the area by grabbing a cab, not wanting to draw the attention of the Outers through esoteric methods of transport as they attempted to be hidden several stories up.

He had been formed by Lord Jeadite, his very first, a simple youma with a very simple mission.

To collect and gather power without drawing attention to himself and await further instructions.

And he had.

He was a minor partner in multiple corporations in every branch of human culture, a finger in every pie so to speak, he had gathered tools money weopons and the life force of the feral animal population, cat's dog's rat's and even a Bum every now and again.

He had gathered remenants and information on each of the enemies of the senshi and the senshi themselves, he new them inside out and had an army of enhanced youma, a single one capable of defeating two or three at will and highly immune to the specific magics that the group used.

All the senshis human families were reliant in some way on him, from jobs, insurance, medical, education and it would only increase as time went by, that combined with the bugging of there homes and other places of interest meant that he had continually growing files on each and everyone, even the outer senshi.

He had captured left over dimensional bases of there enemies as well as soldiers and had added there own styles and techniques to his growing empire continualy changing, enhancing and evolving to handle the threats each enemy contained.

As of now his computers stated that he had a 62 chance of complete victory without any comparable loses and the enslavement of the Senshi, or 97 chance of their complete destruction and subsequent domination of Earth.

Placing the newest threats crystal shard in the hands of his brainwashed drugged and bred for obedience science division he moved through his 14th earth base some 10 miles under ground.

Soon he stood in a prepared chamber and waited as the magic/tech hybrid came on line and teleported a large object into the centre of the room, he then went and knelt in front of it and made his monthly report

Lord Jedite would be so pleased.

...If he wasn't frozen in a large crystal for the next hundred thousand years before the spell wore off.

He mentaly shrugged, if his master was released then he would bring attention to his gathering of power which would go agianst his commands, no matter if there was a 100 chance of those commands being altered if he was free, that didn't change what his commands were at the momment.

Inside the crytal, the frozen but aware Jeadite listened in horror and rage at what his first creation was telling him, he knew he was in hell for what else could it be to have the world at your finger tips and unable to do anything because a stupid Youma was really good at following orders.

These reports of all the power he had to command but couldn't simply made it worse as he read off several full proof plans that had been perfected but never undertaken, magic and devices that would never be used agianst enemies only further perfected or used on his own forces to create new weopons, continualy improving soldiers that could now easily defeat him one on one.

He was in hell.

A/N Kurmori, Toukai – 'Talents hidden in shadow'


End file.
